youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JablinskiGames
Thomas Jacob Black (born ), better known online as JablinskiGames (or Jack Black), is an American actor, musician, singer, songwriter, YouTuber, gamer, voice artist, and comedian. He quickly gained over two million subscribers on his Jablinski Games YouTube channel in just a week after its launch. In late 2018, it was announced that he would launch a gaming YouTube channel under the name JablinskiGames, which was created on December 21 of that year. A video is uploaded every single Friday on the channel. Jablinski Games was very well received, despite him being a previously well-known celebrity, which is not normally well-received by the regular YouTube audience due to how "polished" their content seems to be. However, Jablinski approached YouTube in a fun, rookie, and light-hearted fashion, with his first video referencing PewDiePie, Sans, and other memes, without seeming forced. Despite his channel's name, most of the content Black puts out is not considered traditional gaming, but a mix of vlogging, fake beef with Ninja, apologizing for the Elgato being broken or not working (a running gag within his channel), and playing with pinball machines and old arcade games. His acting career has been extensive, starring primarily in comedy films and is known for his roles in High Fidelity (2000), Shallow Hal (2001), School of Rock (2003), King Kong (2005), The Holiday (2006), the Kung Fu Panda franchise (2008–2016), Tropic Thunder (2008), Bernie (2011), Goosebumps (2015), and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017). He has been nominated for two Golden Globe Awards. He made his first YouTube "film" called Area 52, based on the Area 51 raid on September 20, 2019 (the day that the Area 51 raid started).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGYwGg4YmKM Early Life Black was born Thomas Jacob Black in Santa Monica, California on August 28, 1969, and raised in Hermosa Beach, California to satellite engineers Thomas William Black and Judith Love Cohen, who worked on the Hubble Space Telescope and was also a writer. His older brother is scientist Neil Siegel. His father converted to Judaism while his mother was born Jewish. Black was raised Jewish, attending Hebrew school and becoming a bar mitzvah. Black's parents divorced when he was 10; Black moved to Culver City with his father and frequently visited his mother's home. As a child, Black appeared in a commercial for Pitfall! in 1982. For high school, his parents enrolled him at the Poseidon School, a private secondary school designed specifically for students struggling in the traditional school system. Black also attended the Crossroads School, where he excelled in drama. He later attended UCLA but dropped out during his sophomore year to pursue a career in entertainment. Fellow UCLA student Tim Robbins later cast Black in Bob Roberts. In 1995 and 1996, he gained recurring roles in Mr. Show. Subscriber Milestones * 1 million subscribers: December 28, 2018 * 2 million subscribers: December 30, 2018 * 3 million subscribers: January 7, 2019 * 4 million subscribers: March 20, 2019 Trivia *Jack is the part of the comedy rock duo Tenacious D along with . References Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers